The present invention relates to a pressure foot device for a sewing machine and, in particular, to a presser foot device including a tilting lever having an end which carries a presser foot and an actuating device which allows the lever to be brought into at least two angular end positions. In one of the angular end positions, a low position, the foot is applied onto the material to be sewn. In the other angular end position, a high position, the foot is spaced from the material to be sewn.